Coincé Dans Un Jeu 1er tome
by SerialGamer160
Summary: c'est lors de son anniversaire que Caleb Jones,18 ans et des poussières,va se retrouver projeté dans l'univers de Mass Effect en compagnie de son meilleur ami John Denvers.il va devoir faire preuve d'héroïsme et de courage pour s'en sortir dans ce monde
1. Chapter 1

Partie 1, chapitre 1

introduction

Un jour pluvieux, et Caleb sont bloqué chez ce dernier. Dommage, le jour de son anniversaire….

Caleb - je me demande ce que je vais faire

John - ben ta qu'a jouer au jeu que je t'ai offert

Caleb - «sans grand enthousiasme » c'est quoi ?

John - « mystérieux »tu verras !

Il déchira le papier cadeau

Caleb - mass effect 2, c'est quoi cte merde

John - joue y et tu m'en diras tant

Il mit le jeu dans la console et le lanca

Caleb - « creez votre personnage » allons-y gaiement

John - il est pas mal

Caleb - merci

Après quelques minutes de jeu….

Caleb - bonjour le jeu,des le debut tu clamses

Après quelque 5 heures de jeu caleb proposa de faire une pause besoins puis retour au jeu

D'un coup,une boule violette sortit de l'ecran

Caleb - C'est quoi ca ?

John - je vais voir


	2. Chapter 2

Partie 1, chapitre 2

premier contact.

Caleb - eh,merde regarde mon parquet te jure c'est lui qui va le repayer.

John – c'est ça et tu lui faxeras le devis aussi ?

Caleb – oh ça va mettons que j'ai rien -est-ce que ça fout la ?

John – j'en sais rien,on touche ?

Caleb – allons-y lets-go….

John – euh…..

Caleb – c'est parti les amis….

John – t'es con ou quoi ?

Caleb – bon j'arrête .on y va ?

Les deux – BANZAIIIII !

ils touchèrent la sphère en même temps et en même temps ils se retrouvèrent a 200 mètres du sol sur une planète inconnue. à peine Caleb eut-il le temps de comprendre qu'il heurta le sol.

Caleb se réveilla dans une pièce éclairée artificiellement une douleur extrême le paralysait mais il parvint a faire échapper un gémissement.

? – docteur, je crois qu'il se réveille

Un homme noir s'approcha de la banquette et lui mit une lampe troche devant les yeux pour vérifier l'état de ses pupilles.

? – il est pleinement conscient « s'adressant a Caleb » vous m'entendez ?

Sa vision était encore trop floue pour distinguer le personne mais, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint a hocher légèrement la tète.

Une femme intervint dans le dialogue.

? – laissez-moi faire je vais m'en occuper

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais ou ?

La femme l'ausculta a son tour

? – allez prevenir le commandant que l'un de nos invités est reveillé

Caleb remarqua qu'il pouvait a nouveau bouger…


	3. Chapter 3

Partie 1, Chapitre 3

reveil...mouvmenté

Caleb remarqua qu'il pouvait de nouveau essaya de se lever mais la femme le remit aussitôt sur la banquette.

? – vous êtes en très mauvais état, inutile de vous forcer !vous allez ré-ouvrir vos blessures. Allongez-vous et détendez vous.

Il obéit et s' fit tomber une étagère par megarde, provoquant un boucan tonitruant dans toute la salle.

? – je vais vous injecter un sédatif a effet immédiat.

Elle porta l'aiguille d'une seringue vers la veine du bras droit de Caleb. L'entrée du pic de métal dans sa chair fit mal mais s'estompât aussitôt et Caleb sombra dans un sommeil lourd et calme.

Quelques heures plus tard…..

Caleb fut réveillé par une sentait que ça allait mal tourner.

Haut-parleur – à tout l'équipage ! Le vaisseau est attaqué par les geths .veuillez vous munir d'une arme et rejoindre le pont principal pour attendre les ordres du commandant shepard !

Là, certitude, ça a mal tourné.

Avec beaucoup de mal, caleb réussit à se lever et a tenir jeta un regard autour de lui, une infirmerie, mais évoluée. A coté de lui, allongé sur une couchette, John dormait, ou plutôt était dans le le temps de s'attarder sur lui, si quelqu'un vient il le croira mort.

Haut-parleur - Suivez les balises au sol !

Des lumières jaunes s'allumèrent au sol.

Caleb – je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, on dirait.

Il avança, suivant tant bien que mal les LEDs au sol. Sorti de l'infirmerie, la vision était insoutenable: des flammes partout, une chaleur inhumaine…Caleb avança dans un couloir, évitant les flammes de justesse, un homme équipé d'un pistolet arriva en trombe jusqu'à lui.

Homme – hé vous êtes le blessé d'horizon ? mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?bon, peu importe suivez-moi je vous amène au pont !

Caleb suivit le soldat jusqu'à un ascenseur. Ce dernier appuya sur la commande d'ouverture.

Homme – montez, vite !

Il n'en eut pas le temps. A peine la porte était-elle ouverte qu'une explosion éclata dans l'ascenseur, tuant le soldat sur le pistolet atterrit aux pieds de le prit, un peut de puissance de feu en plus, ça fait pas de mal, enfin, pas a Caleb du moins.

Haut-parleur – ascenseur inutilisable. Prenez les tunnels de service.

Un tracé jaune se forma jusqu'à une la prit et traversa le tunnel de service pour atterrir dans une pièce avec plusieurs tables. A en juger par les schémas sur les murs, c'était une armurerie, mais elle avait été vidée. Le tracé jaune continua jusqu'a une porte droit devant l'emprunta pour déboucher sur une pièce circulaire énorme avec un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait le poste de pilotage. Tout le monde était regroupé la bas, regardant les hublots. Personne ne voyait le geth qui arrivait derrière eux, a le monde, sauf Caleb. Ce dernier prit le pistolet précédemment obtenu sur le soldat mort et tira 5 balles.2 le manquèrent et, alerté par le bruit, le geth se retourna et se prit 2 balles dans le thorax et 1 dans la tête qui la fit exploser. Tout le petit monde du cockpit se retourna pour voir la carcasse du robot qui, si Caleb était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, aurait eu raison d'eux.

L'infirmière que Caleb avait vu précédemment se précipita sur lui.

? – mon dieu, il nous a sauvés….

Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Caleb s'evanouissait, tetanisé par les efforts surhumains qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Caleb se réveilla en sursaut, essayant de se remémorer les événements précédant son coma.

? – tiens notre héros se nous avez fais très peur a tous crus que vous étiez mort !

Caleb – ca me ferait mal. Ou suis-je ?

? – sur le normandy SR-2, vaisseau de cerberus dirigé par le commandant shepard.

Caleb – QUOI ?

? – ben oui. Vous ne connaissait pas ?

Caleb (pour la première fois de sa vie)se mit a réfléchir. Si il disait qu'il croyait que c'était un reve,il le prendrait pour un fou.

Caleb – si, bien sur

Il vit que tout l'équipage était regroupé dans l'infirmerie

Chakwas – et quel est ton nom, jeune héros ?

Caleb – Caleb

Jack – Caleb ?quel nom pourave !

Caleb – ouais ben jack ca le fait pas non plus pour une fille !

Tout le groupe, hormis jack, se mit a rire aux é, étant genée, retourna en 4éme vitesse a la soute.

Chakwas - Sinon que faisiez vous sur horizon ?


	4. Chapter 4

Partie 1,chapitre 4

canonisation

Chakwas – sinon que faisiez vous sur horizon ?

Caleb – je…. Euh….c'est quoi horizon ?

Tali – son malaise lui a peut-être effacé sa mémoire immédiate. C'est courant, ce genre de problème.

Shepard – Tali a -le se reposer. On lui posera nos questions quand il se sentira mieux.

Chakwas – oui, ça vaudrait mieux pour sa santé mentale

Sur ce, tout les membres d'équipage , s'attardant, ajouta avant de partir :

Grunt – eh, doc…

Chakwas – oui ?

Grunt – vaudrais mieux pas que vous le laissiez seul…

Chakwas – enfin, grunt !il est assez grand je crois pour….

Grunt – nan, c'est pas ça. Juste qu'après ce qu'il a dit à jack, vaut mieux pas qu'on le laisse tout seul, sinon on va le retrouver emplâtré dans un mur.

Chakwas – oui, je comprends. Mais d'où connais t'il son nom ?

Grunt – j'ai l'air d'être un puis de science ?a mon avis, il a lu son nom dans les journaux, voila tout.

Chakwas – surement,grunt,surement…

Caleb avait tout entendu de la conversation et commençait sérieusement a réfléchir sur ses actes. Il n'avait pas jaugé ses arguments et faillit se trahir 2 fois.2 fois de trop. Il va falloir aller s'excuser auprès de jack,ce qui releve du suicide après ce qu'il a dit mais bon,il ne peut plus faire marche arrière d'abord,caleb choisit de dormir,il avait un mal de crane horrible.

Le lendemain….

Caleb revait qu'il était chez lui et que john avait oublié de lui faire un cadeau.ça lui aurait evité bien des ennuis, a caleb.

chakwas arriva et secoua doucement caleb.

Chakwas – allez,on se reveille !

Caleb se leva,les yeux encore embrumés.

Caleb – gné ,quoi ?

Chakwas – le capitaine vous demande sur le en pour passer voir jacob,il vous trouvera de nouveaux habits.

Caleb acquiesça. Ses blessures étaient douloureuses mais moins que la dernière pouvait marcher sans grande peine.

Caleb – ou se trouve Jacob ?

Chakwas – vous le trouverez a l'armurerie, au pont 2.

Caleb marcha jusqu'à l' était déjà reparé.une console orange était a l' appuya sur « pont 2 » et l'ascenseur se mis en marche. En a peine 15 secondes, il était arrivé a destination.

Caleb – ça c'est du rapide.

Il sortit de la machine et, ne connaissant pas le vaisseau, demanda a la première personne venue….

Caleb – excusez-moi ?

Kelly – oui ?

Caleb – ou se trouve l'armurerie ?

Kelly – la porte a gauche, là-bas.

Caleb – merci

Et avant qu'il s'en aille, elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit…

Kelly – merci de nous avoir sauvé jamais vous voulez parler ou tout autre chose,venez me voir.

Caleb était troublé.

Caleb – eh bien euh…d'accord

Elle relacha son emprise,suivi d'un clin d'œil lui adressa un sourire maladroit et s'empressa d'aller a l'armurerie.

Arrivé là bas,il aborda un homme noir d'une trentaine d'années, supposant que c'était jacob vu que c'était la seule personne dans la piece.

Caleb – euh…Jacob ?

Jacob – ah, Caleb !je me présente, Jacob Taylor.

Caleb – euh… m'a dit de venir vous voir pour…

Jacob – pour votre uniforme, moi.

Il l'emmena dans une piece a coté et lui tendit un t-shirt noir,un pantalon blanc et un manteau long en cuir.

Jacob – tenez,changez-vous.

Il quitta la pièce et laissa caleb se changer.

Tout était parfaitement a sa taille,a croire qu'ils etaient faits sur sortit de la piè l'attendait…

Jacob – je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, l'autre jour….

Il vit que la mimique du visage de caleb disait « ça va être chiant a la longue ! ».

Jacob – euh…je ne suis pas le premier a vous le dire,hein ?

Caleb – ben en fait ya la super nana en face de l'ascenseur qui me l'a déjà dis,de façon peu orthodoxe…

Jacob – kelly chambers ? vous avez de la chance pour qu'elle vous fasse du rentre-dedans des votre premier contact.

Caleb – ah bon !ben je vais vous laisser,je ne veut pas faire attendre le commandant.

Jacob – ah oui…ben depechez-vous alors !

Caleb sortit de l'armurerie et suivit le chemin jusqu'au se passait une scene amusante :

Le siège de joker, et joker avec, n'arrêtait pas d'avancer, de reculer, d'aller a droite, a gauche…pendant que shepard retenait un rire.

Joker – IDA, ça suffit, c'est pas drôle !

IDA – d'accord, mr moreau. J'arrête.

Reprenant les commandes du siege,joker se tourna vers shepard…

Joker – je la detestes…tiens, voila notre heros du jour !

Shepard lui adressa un sourire chaleureux

Shepard – ah !justement !je crois que l'equipage vous a remercié

Caleb – plutôt ouais !

Shepard – je vous offre donc une ré surprise...


	5. Chapter 5

Partie 1, chapitre 5

armement

Shepard – je vous offre donc une récompense, une surprise !

Caleb – kinder ?

Shepard – euh… c'est quoi « kinder » ?

Caleb se punit interieurement,il avait encore dit une connerie ! va vraiment falloir qu'il fasse gaffe.

Caleb – c'est…un mot hanari !pour dire « merci infiniment » !

Shepard – ah !bon !

Il a eu chaud sur ce coup la !

Shepard – je vois que vous avez mis votre uniforme, et ca tombe me manque quelques hommes pour une mission et vu vos prouesses, on peut dire que vous êtes ce que je recherche.

Caleb – donc….

Shepard – vous voila membre d'équipage, .

Caleb était aux anges.

Caleb – génial !

IDA – shepard, si je peux me permettre, il faudrait lui trouver un local. Le pont d'observation bâbord est libre. Ce serait parfait pour lui.

Shepard – je lui ferai aménager ça. Oh, Caleb….

Caleb – oui ?

Shepard – n'oubliez pas d'aller remercier jack, c'est grâce a elle qu'on vous a secourus, toi et ton va t'équiper a l'armurerie.

La, il était dans la merde. Il espéra qu'elle n'était pas aussi méchante qu'on le disait.

en attendant, il alla a l'armurerie pour s'équiper.

Jacob – ah Caleb ! je présume que vous venez pour votre équipement.

Caleb – tout juste !

Jacob fouilla dans un placard et sortit un petit objet.

Jacob – votre omnitech.

Il avança vers une des tables et pris a la volée : une mitrailleuse revenant, un canon a main carniflex, un fusil a pompe katana, un fusil de sniper viper.

Caleb – cool !je me sent déjà plus fort !

Jacob – oh !j'ai failli oublier !

Il prit un canon énorme sur une table.

Jacob – tenez !une arme lourde de type M-cain.c'est dévastateur. Apportez toutes ces armes dans votre cabine. Elles vous serviront plus tard.

Il sortit de l'armurerie et pris l'ascenseur pour le pont résidentiel. Heureusement que les pièces étaient indiquées, sinon Caleb aurait bien mis une demi-heure pour trouver sa cabine.

Elle était grande, avec un lit assez grand pour deux personnes, un petit laptop sur une table et un terminal grande baie vitrée montrait l'espace, la dernière frontière.

Caleb – c'est euh….grand !

Le communicateur sonna.

Shepard – allez chercher jack a la soute et rejoignez-moi au sas. on part pour illium !

Caleb – comme par hasard, c'est à moi qu'il demande.

il s'équipa et se dirigea vers le pont 4, la salle des machines. En chemin, il croisa Tali et Donnelly qui le remercièrent a leur tour. Arrivé a la soute, il n'y avait personne hormis un bordel monstrueux.

Caleb – jack ?...je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière suis susceptible quand je suis blessé. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé sur horizon…

Sa voix résonnait dans le se retourna et tomba nez a nez avec elle.

Elle le fixait du regard, un regard froid et sans pitié.

Jack – comme ça on est quittes.

Elle s'écarta et monta l'escalier menant à l'ascenseur. Elle aurait pu le tuer, elle était seulement a quelques centimètres de lui a peine un pas et elle se retrouvait contre lui, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. A elle de la compassion ?

Pour l'instant il devait rejoindre le commandant au sas. Partir sur illium.

A peine arrivés qu'ils se faisaient accoster par une asari, surement la concierge. Elle parlait d'une certaine liara t'soni. Vu l'expression du visage de shepard quand on lui a annoncé ça, il ne s'attendait pas a la voir se dirigèrent donc vers son bureau, shepard était excité comme une puce,a en juger a la vitesse a laquelle il marchait.

Liara – shepard !

Ils s'enlacèrent.

Caleb – apparemment c'est un peu plus qu'une amie.

Jack – qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Caleb – a chaque fois que tu vois un ami,tu lui fait un calin,toi ?

Jack – ben,en fait j'ai pas d'amis

Caleb – ah, merde j'ai encore dis une connerie

Shepard – vous allez la fermer, vous deux ?

Caleb – « sur un ton militaire »OUI CHEF !

Liara – il est pas un peu attardé ton copain ?

Shepard et jack – pas qu'un peu !

Après avoir recruté samara et thane krios,ils retournèrent au vaisseau.

Caleb retourna dans sa cabine et souffla un communicateur s'alluma a nouveau :

Chakwas – caleb !

Caleb – oui, Satan ?

Chakwas – euh…

Caleb – oh Dr Chakwas !désolé je vous ai prise pour un autre!

Chakwas – c'est cela oui ! amenez vous ici en vitesse.

Il courra jusqu'à l'infirmerie

Caleb – mais que se passe t-il ?

Chakwas - votre ami est réveillé

Caleb tourna la tete et fit face a john.


	6. Chapter 6

Partie 1, chapitre 6

le reveil,number 2...

Caleb – mon koupaing !

John – ah ben il s'est pas arrangé, on dirait !

Caleb s'avança vers john mais Chakwas l'en empêcha.

Chakwas – il est encore dans un etat precaire,inutile de le mettre dans le coma a nouveau.

Caleb – bon, ben,ok !je retourne dans ma cabine.

Chakwas – attendez…

Elle lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide pourpre

Chakwas – je devait apporter ca a mordin,vous pouvez vous en occuper ?

Caleb – ouais !ok !

Il prit la fiole et la mit dans sa poche.

Caleb – au labo je suppose ?

Chakwas – oui. excusez moi je doit aller m'occuper du blessé.

Caleb – salut !

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et pris l'ascenseur pour le pont première chose qu'il remarqua fut que kelly n'était pas a son poste.

Caleb – « pour lui-même » tiens bizzare !elle qui est toujours ici d'habitude.

Il se dirigea vers le était, comment dire, hyperactif ?ca devait etre ça !

Mordin – « rapide »oh caleb !quelle bonne surprise !je m'apprêtait justement a vous appeler pour mettre au point vos barrières cinetiques !

Caleb – euh ?ouais ! le doc m'a donné une fiole a vous remettre .

Mordin – ah oui…. ! le protocole d'inhibition B359 !puis-je l'avoir ?

Caleb lui donna la fiole.

Caleb – bon ben j'y vais !

Mordin – attendez…

Il lui tendit sa main.

Mordin – donnez moi votre veste,j'y ajouterai les barrières cinetiques.

Caleb lui donna sa veste,après tout,si jamais il se retrouve pris dans une fusillade,ça lui sera bien utile.

Il retourna dans sa cabine et s'assit sur le lit en soufflant . le communicateur sonna,encore.

IDA – le professeur solus a fini d'installer vos barrières cinetiques, caleb. Et kelly demande a vous voir

Caleb – sur le pont 2 ?

IDA – non,vous la trouverez dans sa cabine,au pont residentiel.

Caleb – en privé ?ça cache quelque chose.

IDA – je n'en sais pas plus.a vous de le decouvrir.

Caleb – ok.

Il se leva et se dirigea ver la cabine de kelly. en chemin,il se demanda pourquoi elle voulait le voir.d'après les membres d'equipage,notamment Kenneth donnelly le mecanicien,elle avait une reputation de « chatte en chaleur ».si elle l'a convoqué,ce n'est pas pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé.non,c'est pour une tout autre chose,mais quoi ?

Il toqua a la porte,une fois,pas de reponse,deux fois,toujours décida d'entrer quand même.c'était une chambre coquette,un bureau bien rangé,un lit a baldaquin aux rideaux pourpres,un laptop et un communicateur semblables aux siens sur le bureau et,detail pour le moins amusant, la pièce était uniquement eclairée par des bougies,donnant un aspect romantique a la piè aucune trace de penetra dans la pièce et la porte se se retourna et tomba nez a nez avec kelly,ses levres a quelques centimetres des siennes.

Kelly – je vois que vous etes ponctuel.

Caleb – vous m'avez demandée, mlle chambers ?

Kelly – appelez–moi kelly

Caleb – d'accord,kelly.

Elle se rapprocha encore, caleb recula et se retrouva dos au lit.

Kelly – dites-moi, caleb, quel âge avez-vous ?

Caleb se sentait bizarre, pas mal mais exité,comme si des milliers de fourmis fêtaient le 14 juillet a l'intérieur de son corps, particulièrement dans la zone du bas. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il remarquait que Kelly ne portait qu'une robe fine en soie, pas particulièrement réglementaire comme uniforme.

Caleb – 17 ans, dans quelques mois j'aurais 18.

Kelly – oh,juste comme ça,pour savoir a quoi m'attendre.

Caleb – a quoi vous attendre ?

A ce moment la, elle le poussa et il atterrit sur le lit, sur le dos. Elle monta sur lui, a quatre pattes, comme une prédatrice.

Kelly – laissons la nature faire les choses.

Comme une prédatrice.

Le lendemain,a l'infirmerie…

John – alors, d'après toi, on serait dans mass effect.

Caleb – précisément, koupaing !

John – une chose est sure, t'es toujours aussi con !

Caleb – je suis peut-etre con,mais moi je suis plus puceau !

John – quoi !

Caleb montra du pouce kelly qui sortait de sa cabine.

John – putain,t'as pas perdu de temps,enfoiré !

Caleb – hé hé !

John se leva

John – tu me fait faire le tour du vaisseau ?

Il fit visiter le vaisseau a john et lui presenta les differents membres d'equipage,de tali a thane en passant par jack,qui,au vus des regards qu'elle portait a john, ne la laissait pas indifferente.

Inter-phone – caleb est demandé sur le pont 2 !

John – tu ferait mieux d'y aller,je retrouverait le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Caleb lui adressa un sourire amical et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En arrivant sur le pont 2,kelly lui adressa un sourire fit de même et rejoignit le l'attendait.

Shepard – il faut nous ravitailler a differents vait vous nommer a la tête d'un destination preferez-vous ?


	7. Chapter 7

Partie 1,chapitre 7

alpha et omega...

Caleb – Omega

Shepard – sur Omega … c'est dangereux, vous êtes sur ?

Caleb – oui.

Shepard – dans ce cas, j'envoie garrus et mordin avec vous, ils vous protègeront.

Caleb acquiesça et partit vers la soute. Il monta a bord de la navette et fut vite rattrapé pas garrus, le turien, et mordin, le galarien.

Mordin tenait la veste de caleb.

Mordin – tenez, j'ai fini d'y ajouter les barrières.

Caleb – je n'ai pas prevu de fusillade pendant cette mission.

Garrus – sur Omega, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je le sais par experience.

Caleb – heureusement que j'ai pris mes armes, alors.

Lors que tout le commando fut a bord,caleb fit signe de decoller.

Quelques heures et kilometres plus tard…

Caleb – pfouuu… enfin arrivé. Je commencait a en avoir marre.

Message automatisé – bienvenue sur omega !

Caleb regarda la liste que shepard lui avait fourni sur son omnitech.

Caleb – on doit aller voir une certaine aria t'loak.c'est qui ?

Garrus – le chef de la pegre sur asari.

Caleb – et ou est son repaire ?

Mordin – je dirais…juste en face !

Caleb – garrus ?

Garrus – hm ?

Caleb – essaye de pas la tuer ! ce serais sympa !

Garrus – j'essayerai,j'essayerai

Il entrèrent dans l'afterlife.

Caleb – drole de nom pour un bar…

Mordin – ce nom fait référence a la santé physique des gens qui entrent dedans

Garrus - …

Caleb - ….

Mordin – c'est une blague

Caleb – « avec un large sourire » mordin,ces blagues la,tu te les gardes !

Ils traversèrent le couloir d'entrée et atterrirent dans une salle bondée empestant la sueur et l' fond de la salle, il y avait un s'empressèrent de le monter

et un butarien arrêta caleb.

Butarien – stop !bougez plus !

Il le scanna avec son omnitech.

Caleb sortit son carniflex.

Caleb – essaye un peu et je t'enfonce ça dans le cul !

Aria – j'aimerai bien voir ça !

Caleb – ya qu'a demander !

Mais au vu du regard que lui portait garrus, il s'abstenu.

Aria lui fit signe de s'asseoir a coté d'elle.

Aria – c'est shepard qui vous envoie ?

Caleb fit oui de la tète .

Aria – j'ai ce qu'il voulait.

Elle transfera l'adresse sur son omnitech.

Aria – tout ce qu'il veut est dans cet entrepôt.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

Caleb – c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

Aria – l'entrepôt, il appartient aux soleils bleus.

Caleb – j'me disait aussi…

Il se leva.

Aria – faites attention, les soleils bleus,ce ne sont pas des lopettes.

Caleb – non c'est des schtroumpfs,nuance.

Et il s'en alla,le commando sur ses talons.

L'entrepôt était lourdement gardé.une dizaine de gardes devant et 3 patrouilles faisaient le tour du batiment.

Garrus – alors, chef ?


	8. Chapter 8

Partie 1, chapitre 8

Un con, non, un caleb !

Caleb designa la devanture de l'entrepôt.

Caleb – bon ben,garrus, mordin,passez fait le tour.

Garrus – c'est toi le chef,chef !mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Caleb – ça, c'est pour plus tard ! mordin,c'est quoi cette barre bleue sur ma manche ?

Mordin – c'est votre jauge de 'elle est a zero,cachez-vous et attendez qu'elle se recharge.

Caleb – m'occupe des mecs a l'interieur, bourinnez ceux devant.

Garrus – bourinner, j'adore ce terme humain.

Caleb – ça ce voit que tu ne connais pas « clamser » !

Garrus – ça veut dire quoi ?

Caleb eut une expression embarrassée.

Caleb – ça veut dire euh… tuer tout le monde.

Garrus – allons clamser !

Caleb – ouais,si tu le dit !

Garrus et mordin attendraient que caleb leur donnent le signal.

bleus 1 – tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cet entrepôt toi ?

bleus 2 – non. Et vaut mieux pas savoir,si tu veux mon avis.

F S B 1 – pourquoi ?

F S B 2 – t'a envie de crever jeune ?

F S B 1 – ah non !

F S B 2 – alors ferme la et ira bien si tu fait.

F S B 1 – et la quarienne qu'on a capturée, on en fait quoi ?

F S B 2 – j'ai toujours rêvé de voir a quoi ressemblait une quarienne sans combinaison, autant en avoir le cœur net.

F S B 1 – et il parait qu'aria a envoyé un certain Caleb pour chouraver le contenu de l'entrepôt.y parait qu'il est imbattable aux armes a feu.

F S B 2 – il parait aussi que c'est un sacré con aussi !

Caleb l'avait moins apprécié, cette dernière réplique.

F S B 1 – ouais, en même temps,….

F S B 2 – bon,va faire le rapport de garde au caporal fion.

Caleb (retenant un fou rire enorme ) – caporal fion , quel nom pourave !

Reprenant ces esprits, caleb avança dans l'ombre et , dans l'ordre, culbuta 4 murs, tomba a 6 reprises, embrassa 2 arbres , se prit les pieds a 2 reprises dans des briques.

Arrivé devant l'entrepôt, ce fut un miracle qu'il ne se fit pas repérer et exécuter sur place. remarque, il aurait peut-être préféré ça aux divers obstacles de son parcours de, ceci dit en passant, 15 metres.

Il lanca le signal par radio

Caleb – dentifrice !

Garrus – euh,caleb,vous vous sentez bien ?

Caleb – tu m'as pas demandé un signal ?

Garrus – « allez-y » ce serais plus rapide.

Caleb – bon ben,(sur un ton de leonidas dans 300)DECHAINEZ LES ENFERS !

Aussitôt une myriade de coups de feu se fit entendre.

Caleb rentra dans l'entrepô y vit un canon gigantesque.

Caleb – tu doit faire de jolis trous avec ça !

Il vit une quarienne allongée par terre,ligotée. Caleb courut jusqu'à elle.

Caleb – euh…

Il la tourna sur le coté et vit sa poitrine imposante.

Caleb – Mazel tof, c'est une fille ! madame, mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ?

Elle ne repondit pas mais après avoir placé ,par inadvertance, sa main sur sa poitrine il sentit son cœur battre,elle était assommée.

Caleb – je peux pas la laisser la.

Il contacta mordin.

Caleb – ça va,vous tenez le coup ?

Mordin – nous essuyons un feu nourri !

Caleb – évite les mots compliqués avec moi.

Mordin – on se fait maraver la face quoi !

Caleb – la,je comprends. J'ouvre la porte.

Caleb n'entendit pas mordin lui dire non et en a peine deux secondes il fut en face de 2 mecas d' eut juste le temps d'attraper la quarienne et de la trainer a couvert.

Caleb – manquait plus que ça !


	9. Part 2 , Chapter 1

partie 2,chapitre 1

caleb,sauveur de ces dames.

caleb - ces trucs-la ont le don de me foutre les nerfs en boule !

il sortit sa mitrailleuse revenant,le compteur de balles indiquait 80. il se devoila et tira sur la tête du premier robot qui explosa et se remit aussitôt a couvert.

caleb - plus que ,situation?

mordin - il reste trois hommes dont un protègé par des boucliers et deux mecas.

garrus - on les a bien clamsés chef !

caleb - euh..oui -vous des hommes je me charge des mecas.

sur ce, caleb courru vers le deuxieme meca et se mit derrière sa jambe.l'autre robot tira sur la jambe et fit tomber sur lui la machine,les faisant tomber tous les grenade bien placée les acheva.

caleb retourna chercher la etait très légère et caleb pouvait la porter sans problème sur ses é problème,les autres gars n'etaient pas descendus et une seule solution s'offrait a caleb: courir!

il poussa un soupir d'enervement et se prepara a courir un bon 100 metres sans se prendre de balles.

caleb - 3,2,1,go

il sprinta,evitant les corps du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec la quarienne sur le balle le frola a la cuisse,30 metres,un corps faillit le faire chuter,10 metres,garrus sortit de son couvert et preta main forte a arriva enfin a verifia si la quarienne etait blessée ou si sa combinaison avait été endommagée mais elle etait intacte. il poussa un soupir de soulagement melé a de l' sortit son viper et visa un des trois soldats et lui tira en pleine tête.

caleb - HEADSHOT !

il visa le deuxieme et lui tira sur ses parties et ses troisieme lui donna plus de fil a retordre,etant finirent par l'avoir.

caleb - garrus contacte le leur qu'on a leur cargaison et une blessé leur de prevenir part pour l'afterlife,un petit reglement de comptes.

2 heures plus tard,a l'afterlife:

aria - j'ai entendu le bruit de vos exploits,vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle.

caleb - et vous,vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de mecas et d'une prisonnière.j'ai failli me faire tuer et elle avec !

aria - allons,ne nous emballons pas...

caleb ne voulais qu'une chose,c'est se lever et balancer cette asari par dessus le balcon,mais il se ferais abattre sur le champ par les se leva et descendit du balcon.

aria - vous savez,j'aurez bien besoin d'hommes comme vous...

caleb - (sur un ton glacial ) rêvez-pas !

il vit shepard,garrus,mordin et tout l'equipage du normandy a sa suite rentrer dans le s'empressa de les rejoindre.

caleb - que-est-ce que vous faites tous la ?

shepard - on vient fêter ton anniversaire,mon garçon !

sur ces mots il vit john se faufiler.

caleb - que-est-ce que tu as encore bavé toi ?

john - (innocent)moi,mais rien du tout !

caleb - dit pas de conneries !

il montra son carniflex

john - j'ai peut-être dit que c'etait ton anniversaire a donnelly,mais a ce que je vois tout l'equipage est au courant.

caleb - tu sais que t'es un enfoiré!...

john - je sais on me le dit souvent !

et ils eclatèrent de ès tout,pourquoi pas ? il peut bien s'amuser un peut après ce qu'il a vecu. il repensa a la quarienne,allait-elle bien ?

tout le groupe s'installa a une table enorme.

jacob - allez caleb,viens !

il vint a la table et un galarien arriva pour prendre les que tout le monde avait deja pris la leur,il fit de mê fois les boissons arrivées,tous trinquerent a caleb,même jack.

shepard - alors,ça te fait quel age ?

caleb - 18 ans

tous - aux 18 ans de caleb !

il ne put s'empecher de sourire et sentit le rouge lui monter aux seule chose manquait,la n'entendait que le boucan incessant des personnes se trouvant ici. il se dirigea vers le barman.

caleb - excusez-moi,pourquoi il n'y a pas de musique ?

barman - un musicien est malade,il n'y aura pas de musique.

caleb - je peut peut-etre le remplacer ?

barman - surement pas,c'est un vieux instrument,la guitare

caleb - ça tombe bien,je sait en jouer

le barman lui indiqua une scene a quelques metres de monta sur la scene et pris la guitare electrique.

grunt - hé,qu'est-ce qui fout caleb la ?

tout le groupe avanca vers la piste de dance.

caleb s'approcha du micro et le testa,ce qui rameuta d'autres ès une courte reflexion,il decida de chanter hot N cold de katy succes etait le monde dansait.même jack et enchaina sur ac/dc et linkin park en passant par

rammstein et la soirée y passa.

une fois au vaisseau,plusieurs choix s'offraient a caleb


	10. Part 2 , Chapter 2

partie 2, chapitre 2

caleb la rockstar

caleb fond,il se sentait d'aplomb pour aller voir kelly et peut-etre qu'apres il irait voir la se dirigea donc vers la cabine de entrant,un silance regnait,elle sourit et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie,la ou la quarienne avait était transporté entrant dans l'infirmerie,il aperçut john qui dormait roulé en hesita a le reveiller en sursaut mais se se dirigea vers tali qui n'avait pas dormi que l'equipe avait amené cette lui adressa un sourire.

caleb - ça va comme vous voulez ?

tali - oui,ça va,je m'inquiete pour cette fille.

sa voix etait hesitante et faible,elle etait crevée.

caleb - allez dormir,je la surveille.

tali - vous...merci,caleb.

caleb - ya pas de nuit.

tali sortit de l'infirmerie,laissant caleb seul.

2 heures plus tard...

au bord de la somnolence,caleb feuilletait un magazine trouvé dans un placard,le titre etait ecoutait en même temps l'electro-cardio-gramme de la quarienne,guettant le moindre signe de bout de 2 heures,elle lanca une plainte lègere,comme quand on se reveille d'une gueule de bois et qu'on decouvre l'affreuse se precipita vers ,il lui pris la main.

caleb - bienvenue parmi les vivants,madmoiselle.

? - ou-suis-je ? et qui etes vous ?

caleb - vous êtes sur le normandy SR-2 et je m'appelle caleb.

? - mais ? que-est-ce que je fait ici ?

caleb - j'etait dans un entrepôt d'omega quand je vous ai etiez inconsciente et j'ai jugé bon de vous ramener sur le vaisseau.

? - eh bien je ...merci euh...caleb ?

caleb - oui c'est bien cela,caleb.

? - je me nomme tal' moi reez si vous le souhaitez.

caleb - d'accord reez.

pendant qu'ils parlaient,reez avait pris la main de caleb et l'empoignait avec force.

caleb - vous feriez mieux de vous viendrait vous rechercher demain.

reez - bien.

elle se rendormit et caleb ne tarda pas a faire de même dans sa cabine.

une fois endormi,il se sentait bien, un detail le tiquait,le lit ou il s'ètait endormi etait fait de metal froid et dur,et ce qu'il sentait maintenant etait du ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans sa chambre,chez ne pouvait dire mot a cause de l' se leva et passa la porte de sa faisait apparut.

caleb - eh,john...

il ne repondit pas,le regard dans le vide.

caleb - joooohn!ho!

il ne repondit eut aussitôt une idé se pinca l'avant-bras et ne ressentit aucune douleur.c'etait un rêve,et pour sortir d'un rêve,il faut mourir et une seule option s'offrait a lui,sauter du balcon. c'est ce qu'il se reveilla aussitôt,poussant un long soupir.

le lendemain...

caleb fit visiter le vaisseau et presenta les membres de l'equipage a reez,etant pris dedans comme pouvait maintenant marcher et lui apprenait le maniment des armes.a la montre de caleb,il etait près de se dirigea vers le regnait un boucan ne revait pas,un des membres du commando avait su enregistrer sa petite boutade sur le monde etait fixé sur l'ecran,si bien que personne ne le vit arriver,ni entendu puisque certains boutes-en-train s'etaient mis en tête de chanter les musiques que lui même avait chanté quelques heures auparavant. certains avaient même entrepris de l' accords violents de rammstein emplissaient la piece.

caleb - c'est quoi ce bordel ?...johnnnnn!

jack riait de bon la regarda droit dans les yeux.

caleb - laisse moi deviner,"maintenant on est quittes" ?

jack - tout juste.

la chanson s'arreta et tout le monde se tourna vers caleb.

caleb - oh ohhhh !

kelly courut vers lui et l'embrassa.

après avoir mangé et rattrapé le temps perdu avec kelly,caleb dut se rendre dans la cabine du capitaine pour un debreifing.

caleb le salua.

caleb - commandant.

shepard - caleb,je doit être franc.j'ai un problème.

caleb - il n'y a aucun probleme qu'une balle entre les deux yeux ne peut resoudre.

shepard - hé elle est a moi cette replique ! bon partirons bientôt pour le relais omega 4 et je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde vout demande donc de veiller sur l'equipage pendant mon ,jacob,thane et tout les autres membres du commando partons pour une epave de le vaisseau.

caleb - je euh...


	11. Part 2 , Chapter 3

Partie 2, chapitre 3

Bienvenue sur satorga

Caleb - oui,commandant,mais je dois vous parler.

Shepard - pas le temps,vous partez pour satorga,une petite planète minière de la bordure exterieure.

Un hologramme apparût,en forme de planète.

Caleb - j'y vais seul ?

Shepard - non,vous partez avec reez et john.

Caleb - quand ?

Shepard - à l' avez déjà vos armes,rejoignez la navette.

Une fois dans la navette,caleb pût remarquer que john et reez étaient equipés. John avait un fusil d'assaut vindicator et un predator tandis que reez avait un veuve et un carniflex.

Reez - shepard nous a placés sous vos ordres,caleb.

John - et on doit t'appeler capitaine,en prime !

Caleb - non,oubliez ça.

Il sourit a reez et ordonna au pilote de decoller.

Satorga était une petite colonie humaine minière située sur la bordure avait coupé contact,plus aucun signe de entrant dans l'atmosphere de la planète,caleb sentit le sang lui monter a la tête.

Caleb - tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ?

John - non ?

Caleb - dead space

John - parle pas de malheur !

Pilote - je ne vois aucune aire d'atterissage,va falloir sauter en parachute sans vos armes,sinon vous tomberiez comme des pierres.

Un bac s' le commando y deposa ses porte laterale s'ouvrit a son prit un parachute et sauta,suivi de ne restait que caleb qui enfilait le sien lorsqu'une lumière rouge et une sirene stressante se propagea dans le vehicule qui bascula à l' s'accrocha a une grinçait et menaçait de lacher.

Pilote - accrochez-vous,je…..

Il ne finit pas sa fenetre du cockpit eclata et le pilote se fit aspirer en quelques voix automatique clamait « dépressurisation » .la barre lacha et caleb tomba.

L'atterrissage fût brutal. Heureusement que caleb avait son parachute sinon il serait avait atteri dans une genre de cour murée,a un bon 200 metres du lieu du crash de la était seul,sans armes dans un lieu inquietant ou le silence en avança dans un couloir droit murs étaient à nu,rien dessus hormis les innombrables ampoules qui servaient d' radio étant morte,il ne pouvait contacter ouvrit la porte devant lui pour arriver dans une salle plongée dans l'obscurité ainsi que dans le silence.à tatons,il trouva l'interrupteur et l' vit l' salle était remplie de corps plus ou moins mutilés,le sang tapissait les murs et les entrailles de ce qui avaient étés des hommes le se retenit de vomir et s'adossa au dire que john et reez ont peut-être subi le même sort.

Caleb - non,ils ont surement du s'en sortir,il faut que je les retrouve…..

Mais un bruit stoppa net sa phrase,tout préparant à toute eventualité,caleb ramassa le prédator d'un mort et braqua en direction du bruit,puis,jugeant que ceux qui ont fait ce massacre ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui,se mit à couvert et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre,caleb sortit de sa planque et braqua….

? - woah,on se calme !

….un garçon de 15 ans aux cheveux mi-longs et a la tenue noire maculée de baissa son arme.

Caleb - qui-etes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici,bordel !

? - je m'appelle steve et j'en sais pas plus que vous ?

Caleb - je m'appelle caleb.c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Steve - ici,c'est le puis de mine nord,par derrière ya une correspondance pour celui du sud,mais les monstres sont partout.

Caleb - les…monstres ?

Steve - ouais,y a que ça qui peut les dé ont des pieux dans les mains,vont très vite et ils leur manque la machoire inferieure.

Caleb - mais que-est-ce que tu fout dans ce bordel ?

Steve - j'était venu pour voir mes parents et quand je suis arrivé,les monstres les avaient transformés en monstres.j'au couru et je suis arrivé vous ?

Caleb - je suis envoyé par le normandy et mes 2 Co-équipiers avons sauté en parachute mais j'ai perdu contact avec eux.

Steve - que voulez-vous faire ?


	12. Part 2 , Chapter 4

partie 2 chapitre 4

je tue,tu tues,il clamse tous ceux qui bouge.

caleb - mon vaisseau s'est crashé un peu plus loin,je propose qu'on y aille.

steve - ok,mais tous les les monstres du secteur vont se rameuter par-la,assurémment.

caleb - possible,mais sans armes on ne fera pas long feu.

steve - je suis biotique...

caleb - tant mieux.a quoi sert ce centre ?

steve - ils developpaient une arme,je crois...

il pointa un doigt vers la porte droite.

steve - le labo est par-la,le lieu du crash aussi.

caleb - bon,on y va et si on tombe sur ta fameuse arme,on la choppera au passage.

ils avançérent prudemment,evitant les carcasses d'humains,fouillant chaque pié arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte blindée,securisée par un digicode.

steve - le code ne doit pas etre loin,attend 2 minutes.

steve se retourna et scruta les panneaux d' bruit sourd se retourna br brusquement et vit la porte s'ouvrir,avec caleb qui se frottait le poing.

caleb - mon code a moi,il est passe-partout.

ils entrèrent dans une salle circulaire avec,au milieu,un presentoir sur lequel se trouvait un gant en cuir orné d'une barre verte au niveau du poignet.

caleb - c'est CA ton arme?c'est un gant !

steve - j'en savait rien,tu la prend ?

caleb - on sais jamais,ouais.

il l'enfila et sentit une légère decharge electrique en hologramme apparût au dessus de la jauge liste s'afficha,comportant 4 lignes : levitation,incineration,stase et camouflage.

il choisit levitation et une represention d'une paume ouverte apparû presentoir s'ouvrit et une boite en metal apparû l'ouvrit et decouvrit plus de 500 petites capsules vertes les pris toutes.

steve - c'est quoi ?

caleb - surement les munitions de cette "arme de destruction massive"...

steve - oh,ça va! j'en savais rien moi !

caleb - bon d'accord,j',on y va

aller jusqu'au vaisseau fût ne rencontrèrent aucun une fois arrivé au vaisseau,ils virent qu'il était bloqué,la porte étant fermée.

caleb - on va voir ce que cette arme a dans le ventre.

il visa la porte avec sa main gantée et ouvrit sa sentit aussitôt le flux d'energie monter en porte bougea légerement puis se detacha du la posa à coté et rentra dans l' armes etaient eparpillées a recupera son arsenal et prit celui de reez et tendit un fusil a pompe a steve.

caleb - au cas ou,vise et tire.

steve - je me sens deja plus fort !

des tirs stopperent leur se rendèrent sur les lieu des bruits et decouvrèrent john et reez,accompagné d'un inconnu.

caleb - il faut les aider

ils coururent jusqu'a eux et enclenchèrent le monstres tombaient pas douzaines mais caleb ne vit pas que un monstre se detachait du groupe et avançait vers cria et caleb se retourna.

caleb - NON !

il ouvrit la paume et le monstre se retrouva a un metre du l'envoya paitre loin d'eux.

lorseque la fusillade fut terminée,l'inconnu s'approcha de caleb.

? - vous devez etre caleb...

caleb - tout juste,et vous êtes ?

? - taylor.

ils se serrèrent la arriva et enlaça caleb.

reez - caleb,je...,vous,...merci.

caleb - je n'allait pas vous laisser mourir.

elle remarqua qu'elle enlaçait le relacha et

caleb devina la gène sous son casque.

caleb - y'a un moyen de quitter cette planète pourrie ?

taylor - y'a une navette en etat de marche pas loin,on peut la rejoindre avant la tombée de la nuit si on marche vite.

caleb - d' y va.

une fois la-bas,ils remarquèrent un problème de taille : la zone etait infestée de monstres.

taylor - merde,j'avait pas prévu les monstres.


	13. Part 2 , Chapter 5

partie 2,chapitre 5

retour au berkaï

caleb - ça tombe mal,je suis pas d'humeur.

il sortit son le vit et sauta a plat ventre accompagné de reez et canon tourna,s'activa et une explosion phenomenale se produisit. tout le petit monde se releva.

john - Oo"

steve - Oo"

reez - Oo"

taylor - m'en faut un comme ça !

caleb - c'est mon chasse les grosses poussières.

il y avait effectivement aucun survivant,mais le vaisseau etait intact.

john - la prochaine fois,PREVIENS !

ils montèrent dans la navette et demarrèrent le rejoignèrent le normandy.

joker - commandant,navette non identifiée detectée. je la recupère ?

IDA - je ne le recommande pas,shepard.

joker - toi,skynut,ferme-la. il est rentré.

shepard - au fait,aucune nouvelle de caleb ?

joker - silence radio commandant.(sur un ton atristé)il est surement mort.

ils ne virent pas caleb arriver par derrière,couvert du sang des monstres de satorga.

shepard - c'est pas vrai... il est surement encore reez,et john ?

joker - pareil. la seule image que j'ai est une explosion survenue juste avant l'arrivée de la navette.

caleb - les explosions du mc-cain se voient d'ici ?

ils se retounerent et virent caleb couvert de sang de la tète aux pieds.

caleb - quoi ? on dirait que vous avez vus un fantome.

joker - il est vivant !

shepard lui adressa un sourire.

shepard - qui vous a mis dans un tel etat ?

caleb - les autochtones de la planète,a oui au fait en passant : depuis mon passage,leur demographie a chutée de façon phenomenale.

shepard - et john,reez ?

caleb - on ne peut plus vivant. et j'ai ramené deux survivants : taylor et steve.

shepard - vous trompez a chaque fois la mort...

caleb - vaut mieux pas qu'elle me touche,sinon LA,elle se sera trompée,et pas qu'un peu.

taylor,steve,reez et john le rejoignè presentations se firent.

au moment ou caleb s'eloignait,shepard l'interpella.

shepard - caleb,vous feriez mieux de passer voir serait trés heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf,mais passez prendre une douche d'abord.

après avoir pris une douche et avoir ecouté apocalyptica avec le volume au maximum,en ne rattant pas de se faire engueuler par john,il decida de partir voir kelly,non sans se preparer a y passer toute la nuit. en traverssant le mess,il croisa chakwas qui le salua et s'etonna de sa robustesse physique.a peine quelques semaines auparavant,il etait sur un lit de l'infirmerie dans un coma profond. il penetra dans la cabine de kelly sans un bruit et la vit attristée,le dos tourné a la porte de sorte a ne pas le voir arriver.

kelly - (tout bas) je ne le reverrai plus jamais.

elle fondit en s'approcha doucement d'elle et la pris par les sursauta et se retourna.

caleb - tu sais bien qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me tuer.

elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa le poussa ensuite sur le lit et ferma la porte.

caleb - j'imagine que tu veut rattraper le temps perdu...

kelly ricana et monta sur les genoux de caleb.

le lendemain...

caleb se reveilla aux cotés de l'avaient fait toute la se leva doucement et s'extirpa de la cabine de sa dulcinée.a sa montre affichait allant vers sa cabine,il remarqua quelque chose,tout le vaisseau semblait un bruit, traversa la porte de sa cabine et prit son avança et prit l' pont principal etait denué du moindre organisme a part coura vers lui.

joker - caleb ? mais que...

caleb - qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

joker - les recolteurs ont attaqué le vaisseau et emporté tout l' revient avec son etes seul ?

caleb - non,kelly est avec moi.

joker - comment tu fait pour avoir une chance pareille ?

caleb - comment veut tu que je le sache ? john,reez,steve et taylor,ou sont ils ?

joker - avec t'equiper,on part pour le relais omega 4.

caleb reprit le chemin en sens inverse,s'equipa,alla reveiller kelly et prit a nouveau l'ascenceur vers le pont etaient reunis tout le commando de shepard et celui de caleb.

shepard - toujours survivant,hein !

caleb - comme d'habitude.

shepard - on part pour le relais omega 4. j'espere que vous savez tous que presque tous ceux de cerberus croivent que c'est une mission va leur faire mentir.

après d'eprouvantes peregrinations,ils arriverent a la base des recolteurs.


	14. Part 3 , Chapter 1

Partie 3, chapitre 1

Time to kill,baby !

Caleb se tenait dans le cockpit, accompagné de Taylor, qui avait on ne sait comment mis la main sur un Mc-Cain, et Reez qui fixait Caleb et buvait ses paroles.

Caleb - Je propose qu'on rentre et qu'on fasse diversion pendant que Shepard et son commando passent par la porte principale.

Shepard - Ça me paraît être un bon plan. Des survivants ?

Mordin - Peu probable, Shepard.

Caleb – On verra sur place. On y va ?

Shepard - Allons-y.

Ils franchirent le sas et atterrirent sur le sol. Caleb dut rattraper Reez qui chutait maladroitement. Caleb sortit son revenant et empêcha Taylor de tester son Mc-Cain sur le mur.

Taylor - mais,caleb...

Caleb - Hiroshima dans l'espace, pas aujourd'hui s'il te plaît !

Taylor - pffff...

Bizarrement, la base récolteur semblait vide, mis à part les deux commandos qui avançaient vers le réacteur principal.

Steve - C'est drôlement plat...

Taylor - Ouais.

Caleb - C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Je le sens mal.

John - Comme quand t'as mal senti les cadeaux de Noël, l'année dernière ?

Caleb - Bon ça va, tout le monde peut se tromper !

John - Moi je dis ça...

Un vrombissement étouffé se fit légèrement entendre. Caleb observa attentivement l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le bruit mais, ne percevant rien après 2 minutes d'observation, décida de poursuivre l'exploration. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au point de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire devant l'énorme porte que Légion était censé ouvrir. Un silence assourdissant les entouraient, comme si la station toute entière retenait sa respiration.

Caleb - Caleb à Légion, tu m'entends ?

Légion - Nous vous recevons parfaitement. Ouverture de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit en silence. Steve et Taylor entrèrent les premiers, suivis de John. Soudain des coups de feu se firent entendre et une balle frôla les cheveux de Caleb. Les Récolteurs arrivaient par centaines.

Caleb – Reez allez-y !

Reez - Je refuse de vous laisser la !

Caleb tira sur quelques ennemis. Reez chuta de nouveau.

Caleb la rattrapa.

Caleb - C'EST UN ORDRE !

Puis il la poussa violemment à travers la porte. Celle-ci se referma juste après le passage de Reez.

Reez - Caleb ! Non !

Caleb, par radio - Ça va, je vais bien. Légion, ouvre cette putain de porte !

Caleb se mit à couvert et tua trois opposants. Cinq balles le touchèrent, heureusement déviées par les boucliers. Caleb consulta la barre de charge : 55 %.

Légion – Ouverture de la porte dans 2 minutes.

Caleb - C'est l'heure de la revanche… Prends soin de toi Reez.

Il se rendit compte que tous les Récolteurs s'étaient regroupés derrière un muret. Il sortit son Mc-Cain.

Reez - NON ! Caleb, ne fais pas ça !

La communication se coupa.

Shepard - Caleb... Caleb, répondez !

Jacob -Aucune réponse. Il est mort, commandant.

Reez tomba à genoux.

Légion - Ouverture de la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et un cadavre tomba sur le sol. Un cadavre de Récolteur. La salle était remplie d'une fumée épaisse.

Steve - Il s'est battu jusqu'à la mort...

Reez - Non, c'est impossible !

Garrus – putain, la vache !

Soudain, quelqu'un toussa. Un Mc-Cain apparut dans la fumée et atterrit sur le sol.

Shepard - ?

Puis Caleb sortit à son tour tout en se tenant les côtes. Reez se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça. Caleb parut surpris de cet accueil.

Taylor - Quel dur à cuire, celui-là !

Shepard - Incroyablement tenace.

Caleb sourit et s'assit par terre.

Shepard - On ne doit plus être très loin de notre objectif. Allez !

Caleb acquiesça et se leva, récupérant son Mc-Cain au passage.

Après avoir sauvé l'équipage du Normandy d'une mort atroce,ils arrivèrent devant la monstrueuse création des Récolteurs, le Moissonneur humain.

Caleb - Il a vraiment une sale gueule.

Le noyau du réacteur principal n'était qu'à quelques mètres, protégé par des Récolteurs.


	15. Part 3 , Chapter 2

partie 3,dernier chapitre.

finish the fight.

shepard - caleb ! vous et votre equipe vous allez vous occuper de cette monstruosité !

taylor - mc cain ?

caleb - NON ! ya pas un autre moyen de pulveriser ce truc ? un moyen qui ne neccesite pas de nous pulveriser avec ?

IDA - les points faibles de cette machine semble etre les tubes oranges situés aux bras.

john - bon ben on a notre cible !

caleb sortit son veuve et visa un tube.

caleb - commando en formation !

ils sortirent tous leur sniper et armèrent un tube,sauf taylor qui n'avait pas de sniper.

caleb - FEU !

ils tirerent quatres tubes exploserent et la machine tomba.

caleb - attention en dessous !

le moissonneur se fracassa sur la plateforme pleine de recolteurs qui arrivait,leur reglant un problème.

shepard - amenez vous ! on a besoin d'aide !

ils se regroupèrent et courrurent vers la position de shepard.

shepard - on a un problème !

caleb - etonnant !

shepard - notre bombe a retardement est un petard mouillé.

caleb - fait chier !

shepard - mais il nous en reste une deuxième...

caleb - ahhhh...

shepard - c'est la qu'est le problè n'est pas a 'un doit rester pour l'activer.

caleb - merde ! on savait tous que ce serait une mission suicide.

garrus - qui reste ?

caleb observa tout le monde. miranda reflechissait tandit que john semblait apeuré et reez fixait caleb intensement,guettant toute reaction.

caleb - j'y vais.

les commandos le fixè silence pesant s'installa dans la salle.

shepard - co...comment ?

caleb - je vais aller poser la bombe.

shepard - vous devrez passer par le champ de bataille et il y'a des miliers de recolteurs la si vous passez ce nid de guepes,vous mourrerez dans l'explosion !

caleb observa son jetaient des regards appeurés.

caleb - j'ai fais mon choix.

caleb attrapa le petit triangle clignotant et marcha vers la lui attrapa le bras.

reez - pourquoi ?

caleb ne put souffler se contenta d'attraper le collier qu'il portait au cou,de l'arracher de ce dernier et de le tendre a reez. ce collier etait un dog-tag ou etait marqué caleb jones.

caleb - porte le près de ton coeur,ok ?

il pris sa main,y deposa le dog-tag et la lui adressa ensuite un clin d'oeil.

caleb - prends soin d'elle,john.

john - ouais...bonne chance,vieux.

il ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers shepard.

caleb - courez,filez vers le vaisseau.

puis il ferma la porte.

caleb n'avait plus de balles donc il ne lui restait que 100 metres a decouvert et les ennemis arrivaient toujours plus boucliers etaient a 10 %

caleb - allez !

il sprinta,courant aussi vite qu'il le l'impensable se produisit : ses boucliers se vidèrent complètement et il se prit 2 balles dans la jambe et le chuta et emit un gemissement de se releva malgré ses blessures et continua en marchant,plus que 20 metres.

une autre balle fusa,le touchant a l' chuta a nouveau puis se releva,10 de perdre,il avança aussi vite qu'il put,5 metres.

2 balles le touchèrent dans le chuta et s'aplatit sur toute sa longueur,3 metres.

caleb - je...dois...y arriver...

il rampa,utilisant le peu de force qu'il lui restait,arrivant enfin au noyau le leva et sortit la bombe de sa poche,la posant sur la paroi du noyau.

caleb - desolé...kelly...je ne pourrais pas...rentrer...adieu.

il esquisca un sourire et appuya sur la touche "allumage".

epilogue :

shepard vut la station exploser et il ne put reprimer une larme envers caleb qui avait choisi de se sacrifier pour sauver le plus grand arriva.

kelly - c'est un succes,commandant ! mais ou est caleb ?

personne ne repondit.

kelly - vous voulez dire que...

garrus la pris dans ses bras et elle fondit en larmes.

shepard - kelly il faut que vous sachiez que...caleb...nous a tous sauvés.

jacob - sans lui,on serait tous morts et la station n'aurait pas sauté.nous lui devons la vie et,grace a lui,les humains sont sauvés des recolteurs.

caleb avait choisi de se sacrifier pour sauver les humains des recolteurs.a l'aube d'une ère nouvelle,l'humanité auras un ennemi en ,qui sais ce que l'avenir lui reserve ?


End file.
